You're Only Wicked Once
by NellytheActress
Summary: Fiyero, after breaking up with his girlfriend (Galinada), stalks off to a bar. There he plays a song and is about to leave when a young women stops him. They become close then Fiyero finds out she has a daughter (Margo). Will he take the extra mile to win this girls heart or leave her alone? Flinda, Fiyeraba, Elphaba/OC. (don't worry it only has Fiyeraba fluff!)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm being a bad Nelly (once again) and making a new fic while I have five others in the making. Sorry. It's so tempting. Well any who this plot is from Once the musical. You don't have to know what it is to read this though. It's just the songs are mostly from that musical. You probably should look up the songs that are in the chapters though. This is my first SONGFIC, yay! BTW a good idea is to listen to the songs while reading the lyrics to them (just an idea).**

**Disclaim- I do not own Wicked nor the musical Once. I wish I did but DO NOT. :(**

* * *

Thirty-somthing Fiyero Tiggular, the crowned Vinkus prince, sat in a local bar.

His girlfriend had just left him. He didn't know why. Maybe cause of his 'dancing through life' attitude?

He truly did love his girl friend and had no idea where life would take him now that she's gone.

Fiyero pulled out his guitar from it case. His father taught him when he was younger. And started to play some strings.

_I can't wait forever is all that you said__  
__Before you stood up__  
__And you won't disappoint me__  
__I can do that myself__  
__But I'm glad that you've come__  
__Now if you don't mind..._

He looked down as he started to go into the the chorus.

_Leave, leave,__  
__And free yourself at the same time__  
__Leave, leave,__  
__I don't understand, you've already gone_

A tear trickled down his face. _She gone... _He didn't get why.

_I hope you feel better__  
__Now that it's out__  
__What took you so long__  
__And the truth has a habit__  
__Of falling outta your mouth__  
__Well now that it's come__  
__If you don't mind..._

He repeated himself. _Fine! Leave! Leave me! Don't come back!_

_Leave, leave,__  
__And please yourself at the same time__  
__Leave, leave,__  
__Let go of my hand__  
__You said what you have to now__  
__Leave, leave,__  
__Let go of my hand__  
__YOU SAID WHAT YOU CAME TO! _

He shouted. His head was turning. Every one in the bar by now was watching him perform; cheering him on.

_Now...  
Leave, leave,  
Let go of my hand  
You said what you came to now  
Leave, leave!_

He started to hum a upbeat tune and every one cheered louder. His head fell back as he paused...

_You said what you have to now__  
__Leave, leave..._

He trailed off. Every one cheered and Fiyero breathed a sigh.

It suddenly felt like his worries where lifted away. He felt lighter, and for a moment there he forgot about his ex-girlfriend, Galinda.

Fiyero looked down at his guitar case to find coins and dollar bills in it. He looked up at the audience that had formed.

"Please take the money back." he said then set his guitar in the money filled case. Turned around was about to purposely leave without it; but...

A women young women suddenly approached him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked him.

Fiyero shook his head. "I don't want it." he simply said then tried to walk off but the women stopped him, again.

This time he could actually get a good look at the lady. She had sharp features; dark eyes, soft lips, a pointed noise and... Green skin?

Fiyero stared at her until she spoke again. "Was that song about some one?" she questioned harmlessly.

"I wrote most of it for my girlfriend who broke up with me and moved to Glikin." he responded casually. "I've giving up on my music because the memories of my defunct relationship are to painful. I now work as a vacuum cleaner repairman at my uncles shop."

"Aren't you the prince of Vinkus?" she questioned, confused.

"Yeah..." Fiyero responded numbly. "My father kicked me out and told me not to come back 'til I get a _real _life." he said embarrassed a little.

"Oh. Well I have a vacuum that hasn't been working for me. I'll pay you with a song, on the piano?" She told him hopeful.

"You play?" Fiyero asked curious now.

"Well you'll just have to see."

"But- no. No deal." Fiyero huffed then turned around to walk away but the strange green women snatched the song sheet for a new song from his jacket.

Fiyero spun around, "Hey!" he exclaimed but the women was already skimming the lyrics.

"Wanna play it with me?" she asked as she sat down at the piano in the bar.

Reluctantly, Fiyero picked up his guitar again and agrees to play the song with her.

He starts to strum some strings to start the song-

_I don't know you__  
__But I want you__  
__All the more for that__..._

Fiyero sang then looked over and nodded his head at the women who understood and started to sing with him.

_Words fall through me__  
__And always fool me__  
__And I can't react_

She smiled at him as she stopped singing but kept playing.

_And games that never amount__  
__To more than they're meant__  
__Will play themselves out_

Fiyero started to smile as well. The women giggled then started to sing with him again.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
__We've still got time__  
__Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice__  
__You'll make it now_

They paused at the last note to smile at each other then started again...

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me__  
__And I can't go back__  
__Moods that take me and erase me__  
__And I'm painted black__..._

The women trailed off and just listened to Fiyero sing for a second.

_You have suffered enough__  
__And warred with yourself__  
__It's time that you won_

They started to forget every one else existed. Fiyero had forgotten his pain for his ex-girlfriend. They sang in union again.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
__We've still got time__  
__Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now__  
__Falling slowly sing your melody__  
__I'll sing it loud__..._

Fiyero started to hum the melody as the women gracefully smiled.

_Take it all... Ooh... Now it's gone._

_2...3...4..._

Fiyero counted off ending the song.

He looked over to the green women who raised her fingers from the keys. A smile pasted on her face.

"You like?" he randomly asked her.

The women slowly nodded. "You could probably win that girlfriend of yours back if you played this for her?" she suggested.

Fiyero took a minute to think. "Yea, thanks!" he smiled.

"But... You now owe me that vacuum repair since I played you, or with you, that song." she reminded him.

"Oh... Yeah..." Fiyero had forgotten.

"So are we gonna go to your uncles shop now?" the women asked with a hopeful smile.

"But I don't even know your name." Fiyero protested.

"Easy. Elphaba. Now are we going to go?" she asked again.

Fiyero couldn't get out of this one. "Sure." he agreed. So they headed to his uncles shop...

* * *

******How did the first chapter go? If you are familiar with Once then yes it is pretty much exactly the same except some minor changes to help it fit with the Wicked characters. If you didn't catch it, yes, the ex-girlfriend is Galinda and the women is Elphaba. Hope you like! Please review! Thoughts?**

******Songs used this chapter-**

******'Leave' from Once.**

******'Falling Slowly' from Once. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like. Thank to those who did review. Don't be afraid to review people! Oh, and yes I am using uncle Henry from The Wizard of Oz as Fiyero's uncle's name.**

* * *

Fiyero and Elphaba enter the vacuum shop.

"Uncle Henry! I'm home!" Fiyero shouted as he threw his guitar to the side.

Elphaba looked around nodding her head in approval. "Nice shop you have going." she joked.

"Why thank you." a tall, thin, man approached the two. "I'm Henry."

Elphaba smiled. "Nice to meet you." she shook his hand.

"I'm just going to start on your vacuum now." Fiyero excused himself.

"Okay." Elphaba said quietly. "You can talk to Henry, Elphaba." Fiyero told her then disappeared around the corner.

"Sit." Henry gestured to the worn sofa. Elphaba did as told and sat down.

Henry sat in the armchair across from her. "So you know Fiyero?" he asked, curious.

Elphaba shook her head. "Not really. We met at the bar." she explained, "he's got some talent."

"Why that kid? Nah." Henry shook his head. "He's only good for moping around. That's all he's done since his girlfriend dumped him."

"Yeah, he told me." Elphaba said.

Henry's eyebrow rose, "did he? Well it seems he might fancy you."

Elphaba's cheeks became red. "No. We only sang a song, that's all." she assured him.

"You did now-"

"Finished. It should work now." Fiyero said as he came back around the corner. "Uncle! Was he bugging you?"

"No." Elphaba said softly. Then smiled.

"Well I'll be going back to work myself." Henry excused himself.

Fiyero and Elphaba were alone, now, again. Elphaba started to blush more.

"Do you wanna come up to my bedroom?" Fiyero harmlessly invited her.

Elphaba satisfyingly nodded and followed him up to his room above the shop.

He pushed the door opened to reveal a small room with a bed and a desk.

"This is it. My room." he smiled as they walked in.

"It's small for a prince. Isn't it?" she teased.

"Well... Yeah..." Fiyero said softly. He realized he really did like Elphaba.

Then out of nowhere he leans in to kiss her but she immediately reacts by pushing him away.

"What-" Fiyero fell onto the floor.

"I-I have to go..." Elphaba said before running off.

Fiyero watched as she left...

_Cut the bonds with the moon  
And let the dogs gather  
Burn the gauze in the spoon  
And suck the poison up  
And bleed_

_Idiot! Really dude? _Fiyero mentally slapped himself.

_Shut the door to the moon  
And let the birds gather  
Play no more with the fool  
And let the souls wander  
And bleed  
From the soul_

Fiyero slumped onto his bed. He felt the same way as he did when his girlfriend broke up with him. Stupid, dumb, like an idiot...

_If you don't slow down, slow down  
If you don't slow down, slow..._

He laid on his back as he started to drift off to sleep.

_Cut the bonds with the moon  
And watch the dogs gather_

* * *

The next day Fiyero woke up light headed and confused on what happened the previous day. Oh right, he was mourning his ex-girlfriend then some how falling for a green girl.

He sighed. Fiyero knew what he had to do; apologize to Elphaba.

Elphaba had been silently crying in her room when she heard a knock on the door. _Uhg!_

She wiped a tear from her cheek then went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" she questioned as she opened the door. When she saw who it was she gasped. "How? Why? No, go away!"

"Wait I want to apologized for... For last night." Fiyero quietly said looking down.

"Apology excepted, now bah bye!" Elphaba said as she started to close the door but Fiyero stopped her.

"Please. Let me stay for a while longer." he begged.

Elphaba sighed. "Why?" she asked.

"Please."

"I asked why?"

"Please!"

"Wh-"

"Please!"

"F-fine." she gave in opening the door. "While your here you might as well meet my family."

_Family? _Fiyero thought. _Nah, it probably just her parents. Right? Please be!_

"Guys! We have a guested!" Elphaba shouted out of nowhere.

"A guested? Why didn't ya say so!" they heard a voice say then a parade of Elphaba's family members came out.

Her father, Frex. Mother, Melena. And her many cousins plus a little girl around the age of six.

"Father, mother. This is Fiyero, former prince of the Vinkus." Elphaba introduced.

"Nice to meet you! Guys, ready?" Frex called.

A nodded of every ones heads and Elphaba putting her face in her hands they broke out into song.

"Not again! They do this every time. I'm so sorry." she cried.

Fiyero smirked.

_Ej pada, pada rosicka_

The boys started to sing.

_Ej pada, pada rosicka_

Then the females sang

_Ej pada, pada rosicka_

Every one started to sing

_spaly by moje oclcka__  
__Spaly by moje,__  
__spaly by aj tvoje,__  
__spaly by ony oboje__  
__Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey__  
__Aj, prsi, prsi napotad__  
__zkazte pozdravit naporad__  
__zkate pozdraveni memu potesent_  
_ze uz ho musim zanechat.__  
__Aj, prsi, prsi naporad__  
__zkazte pozdravit naporad__  
__zkate pozdraveni memu potesent__  
__ze uz ho musim zanechat.__  
__Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey_

They all finished together. Elphaba was shaking her head. She was so embarrassed.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Did I do bad?" the young girl asked.

_Mommy? _Fiyero thought, _oh shit!_

"No, no. It was wonderful, Margo." Elphaba looked at her and smiled.

Margo squealed. "Mommy likes!" she sang.

"If she's your daughter, that means..." Fiyero trailed off.

"No! Divorced. I mean we're divorced." Elphaba shook her head. _Elphaba, stop it!_

"Oh... I'm sorry." he mentally hit himself.

"It's okay. I understand why you thought... That." Elphaba finished.

Fiyero nervously chucked well. "Well now that I've met your family I think I'll be going. My uncle will wonder were I am."

"Okay then." Elphaba smiled.

After Fiyero left and every one settled down Elphaba settled at the piano and pulled out a sheet of music she wrote.

_Are you really here or am I dreaming  
I can't tell dreams from truth  
For it's been so long since I have seen you  
I can hardly remember your face anymore  
When I get really lonely and the distance causes only silence  
I think of you smiling with pride in your eyes a lover that sighs _

Elphaba sighed before she continued.

_If you want me satisfy me  
If you want me satisfy me _

Small smile started to grace her lips.

_Are you really sure that you believe me  
When others say I lie  
I wonder if you could ever despise me  
When you know I really tried  
To be a better one to satisfy you for you're everything to me  
And I'll do what you ask me  
If you let me be free _

She leaned her head back.

_If you want me satisfy me  
If you want me satisfy me  
If you want me satisfy me  
If you want me satisfy me _

She finished, satisfied with the song.

* * *

******Yes Melena is alive in this story but you won't run into her family all that much other then Margo really. I think this is going well so far. Tell me what you think. Oh and, LOOK UP THESE SONGS!**

******Songs used in this chapter-**

******'The Moon' from Once.**

******'Ej, Pada, Pada, Rosicka' from Once.**

******'If You want Me' from Once.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally back with this. So turns out I have a small cold but that's not gonna stop me from updating. It also will not stop me from going to rehearsal. I have some bad new though, rummer is told that the acting company that I work with is going out of business and I'm really sad 'cuz I've known the direct for three and a half years now and have lots of friends there. But that is of no concern to you guys so here's da' update!**

* * *

Elphaba had some exciting news for Fiyero today. She had arrange something special.

She got up early and got ready for the day, as usual. Then grabbed her jacket and ran out.

On the way to Fiyero's place turns out she ran into Fiyero.

_Ten years ago__  
__I fell in love with an Irish girl__  
__She took my heart_

"Ow- opps... Sorry! So sorry..." she feel to the ground. Elphaba looked up to see Fiyero hold his hand out to her and she thankfully took it.

_But she went and screwed some guy she knew  
and now I'm in Dublin with a broken heart _

Fiyero help her up and brushed off. "What are you doing here?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba smiled awkwardly, "I could ask you the same."

"I was just on my way to get my uncle some supplies. How 'bout you?"

"I was coming to tell you something."

_Oh broken hearted Hoover fixer sucker guy  
Oh broken hearted Hoover fixer sucker, sucker guy _

Fiyero glanced at her sideways. "What?"

"Well I went to the bank and... and, arrange a meeting with the banker. For you." she told him excitedly.

His eye's widened, "you did that? For me?" he questioned.

_One day I'll go there and win her once again  
but until then I'm just a sucker of a guy _

Elphaba simply nodded "3 o' clock. That's the time." she said before walking away.

* * *

Fiyero showed up at the bank about five 'till 3 o' clock.

He stood in front of the tall bank taking deep breaths. He'd never done any meeting of this sort and didn't know what to expect.

When the clock hit three he opened the doors and as on time the banker was awaiting his arrival.

Fiyero study the banker for a second. He was rather short but not to short- probably a tall munchkin- and had brown, spiked hair. He said he went by the name Biq, or was it Boq?, oh well, he didn't care.

Boq led him into a small office room were they both took their seats.

"You are here for a loan, to travel. Am I right?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yes, I'm going back to The Emerald City."

"Awe, I see. What do you have to show me so I can approve your loan?" Boq asked.

Fiyero hadn't thought of that. "Um, I play." he luckily had his guitar and held it up.

The banker nodded, "play."

"What?"

"I said play. Show me."

Fiyero went onto picking up the guitar and started strumming.

_I'm scratching at the surface now  
And I'm trying hard to work it out  
So much has gone misunderstood  
This mystery only leads to doubt  
And I didn't understand  
When you reached out to take my hand  
And if you have something to say  
You'd better say it now _

He started to yell the lyrics at this point. Boq simply nodded at his work so far.

_Cause this is what you've waited for  
Your chance to even up the score  
And as these shadows fall on me now  
I will somehow _

Fiyero lowered his head.

_Cause I'm picking up a message Lord  
And I'm closer than I've ever been before _

He started to calm.

_So if you have something to say  
Say it to me now  
Say it to me now  
Say it to me now _

Boq simply clapped. He was indeed impressed.

Fiyero set his guitar down and smiled. "Do I get the loan?"

"Yes. You very well impressed me." he smiled back then wrote down the loan. Approval_ for loan and can also play guitar as well._

"Thank you." Fiyero was real happy. He got up to leave but Boq stopped him.

"I would like you to listen to my song."

Fiyero was hesitant but to happy to say no.

So the banker went on to sing. (sorry but had no lyrics to the song and couldn't really make out what he said in the recording but the song is called "Abandoned in Bandon" from Once)

Fiyero was glad when the song was finished for he wasn't a good singer.

"What did ya' think?" he asked.

Fiyero had to lie. "It's good. So good, why don't you join the band."

Boq's eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded and the banker was over joyed.

Afterward Fiyero went to leave.

* * *

The following night Fiyero meets up with Elphaba for a drink at the bar.

"Did you get the loan?" Elphaba wondered.

Fiyero smiled. "Yup. And let the banker, Biq wait no Boq, join the band." he told her.

"Thanks great."

"I know. It's all because of you, you know. You were the one that helped me to realize the my music career is worth perusing." he told her.

Elphaba blushed a little. "Well that's good because it's open mic night and I signed you up!"

"You what?!" Fiyero gagged.

"Your singing tonight. As The Hoover Man."

Fiyero put his face in his hands. "Oh Elphaba, why?" he complained.

"Because. Now your gonna do it 'cause you are already singed up."

Fiyero sighed but agreed to do it for her.

After a while the announcer called up "The Hoover Man" and Fiyero took the mic.

He thought of who he would sing the song to and choose to think of his still loved ex-girlfriend, Galinda.

_And I love her so__  
__I wouldn't trade her for gold__  
__I'm walking on moon beams__  
__I was born with a silver spoon__  
__And i'm gonna be me__  
__I'm gonna be free__  
__I'm walking on moon beams__  
__and staring out to sea_

He smiled. Imagining Galinda.

_and if a door be closed  
then a row of homes start building  
and tear your curtains down  
for sunlight is like gold _

_Galinda's hair was like gold, _he thought. This was another song he had written for her.

_And you better be you  
And do what you can do  
When you're walking on moon beams  
Staring out to sea  
Cause if your skin was soil  
How long do you think before they start diggin'  
and if your life was gold  
how long would you think you'd stay livin'?  
Hey _

He sudden looked over to Elphaba. She was sitting in the corner of the room smiling shyly.

_And I love her so  
I wouldn't trade her for gold _

He sang the last verses to Elphaba then ended the song.

* * *

**I lived through another chapter. :)**

**Songs used-**

**Broken Hoover Sucker Guy from Once**

**Say it to Me Now from Once**

**Gold from Once**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm hoping this chapter turns out how it's suppose to and is filled with emotion. If it doesn't, oh well. **

**Note for Last Chapter: in the last chapter Fiyero had told the banker he was going back to New York, well I just now caught that mistake and changed it to The Emerald City. **

* * *

Today was the first band practice with the banker, Boq. It was unpredictable on how it would go.

Boq came walking into the practice room as the rest were tuning there instruments. It was small space and very loud.

"Ehm, Fiyero Tigularr, I'm hear!" the banker spoke excitedly.

Fiyero turned to look at him and inwardly groaned. "Everyone this is Boq. Boq, everyone." he simply introduced.

Everyone looked up to see Boq. After the first glance they knew it would end bad. Elphaba slightly waved.

After an awkward silence Fiyero spoke up again. "Let's practice, shall we?"

Nods of the head were seen and so they began. Boq took front as lead singer.

"Oooooh da'-" Boq started but was cut off. "Stop! No, he can not sing." one of members, Averic, complained to Fiyero.

Fiyero shot him a look knowingly. "Let's uh try that again."

"Ooooohoh!..."

"Okay I'm not doing this! I don't care if he owns this shop!" Averic yelled.

Boq turned to him. "I won't let you practice here then and Mr. Tigalarr thinks I can sing, don't you?"

Fiyero's face dropped, _great now their dragging me into this!_

"Um, sure..."

Averic sent him a look. "Whose side are you one, Fiyero?!"

"I don't know! I just don't know!" Fiyero cried.

Elphaba then tried to intervene, "guys! This isn't worth yelling." she tried to calm them but got pushed back.

"Ow..." she silently yelped as she stumbled backwards. Fiyero noticed and rushed over to her holding out his hands to her. Reluctantly Elphaba excepted the offer allowing him to help her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked thoughtfully. She simply nodded.

Fiyero had an idea. "Come," he said calmly.

"Were are we going?" no response.

Fiyero led her out of the shop and they ran up to the hills overlooking the city.

Once reaching the top they stopped to take in the fresh air and calm down for a second. The sight was wonderful.

Elphaba sighed. Fiyero smiled at her then noticed a scratch on her arm.

"Your arm, it's-it's scratched..." he told her.

She looked at where she was scratched. "It is," she nodded not caring much about it.

He reached his hand out to touch her arm. Her skin was soft.

"Ow," she tensed as his fingers came in contact with her wound. Fiyero quickly pulled his hand back.

"Sorry." he murmured silently. It was uncomfortably quiet you could say. Elphaba turned to look at him.

She smiled slightly, In an amused sorta way.

Fiyero noticed. "What?" he asked not knowingly.

Elphaba shook her head at him. "Miluji tě" was her only reply, _I love you. _

He did not understand what she said, "huh? What's that mean?"

"It looks like rain." she lied.

Fiyero looked around confused but smiled simply. "Yes," he responded. He looked back into her golden specked eyes. _Oh their gorgeous_ he thought inwardly.

"What are you staring at?" Elphaba looked around. Fiyero shook his head, "nothing."

_Oh,_ she thought.

"You know, I love you." he whispered. She was shook into reality.

She shook her head, "no."

"Yes, I do."

"Never!" she cried falling forward. Fiyero caught her in his arms holding her tightly. He smiled inwardly to himself.

"No..." she continued to cry quietly. He rocked her in his arms humming in her ear.

Elphaba looked up, her eyes watery. Her facial expression was mournful and questioning. He tangled his hands in her hair smiling a bit.

She shook her head again. "Stop, don't, don't do this to me. I can't!"

"Can't what? What can't you do?"

"I can't be doing this. You're suppose to be leaving in a week..."

Fiyero looked into her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her but she pushed away falling to her ground.

_Are you sleeping?  
Still dreaming?  
Still drifting off alone...  
I'm not leaving with this feeling  
So you'd better best be told  
And how in the world did you come  
To be such a lazy love?_

Elphaba brought her knees to he chest, hiding her face.

_It's so simple, and fitting  
The path that you are on  
We're not talking, there's no secrets  
There's just a note that you have gone  
And all that you've ever owned  
Is packed in the hall to go_

He knelt next to her wrapping his arms around her protectively.

_And how am I supposed to live without you?  
A wrong word said in anger and you were gone_

She tensed at his movement but relaxed. "Don't do this to me..." she murmured.

_I'm not listening for signals  
It's all dust now on the shelf  
Are you still working? Still counting?  
Still buried in yourself?  
And how in the world did we come  
To have such an absent love?_

Fiyero laid his cheek on her head breathing in her scent. It was a fresh, quiet moment.

_And how am I supposed to live without you?  
A wrong word said in anger and you were gone  
And how am I supposed to live without anyone? _

She moved a little sniffling from all the crying. "Shh," Fiyero whispered.

_And how in the world did you come__  
__To be such a lazy love?__  
__And where did you go?_

The sobs stopped.

* * *

**Well this chapter turned out to be an epic fail but hope you enjoy anyway :)!**

**Song User-**

"**Sleeping" from Once.**


End file.
